Explaining The Unexplained X
by iCharlie
Summary: Heyy This Is A Storyy About When The Heirs Of Our Favorite High School Kids Go To Neptune High And Find A Memorial Too Lilly Kane And Cassidy Casablancas/ Darryl Fannel/Mars It Brings Back The Memories...... Please R R : I Will Lovee Youu If Yuu Do
1. Who Is Who? And What Is What X

Explaining The Unexplained.

_Hiya All :) _

_I Am Once Again Writing :) _

_LOL :P It Is Quite Late So Bare With Me. This Is Just An Explaining Chapter Basically :)_

_Who Is With Who, Who Has Died And So On And So Forth. So On With The Explaining...._

_Enjoyy x_**

* * *

**

This is basically a finding out who you are story that is about 10 Chapters. The main character and there children are:

**Logan/Veronica:**

Are married. They have a set of triplets Lillian, Lynn and Cassidy and a set of twins Cyprus and India. The children don't know that their mum was a Mars before she became a Kane. Logan and the 09ers didn't outcast Veronica after Lilly died. Duncan and Veronica broke up 2 months after Lilly died because they found out they were related. Veronica was left on Keith's front door one night by Celeste just after she was born. Celeste then got drunk and jumped off the Coronado Bridge. Veronica owns Mars Investigations and Logan is a writer/actor.  
**Duncan/Meg:**

Are also married. They have two children, Blake and Lilly. The children don't know who Lilly is. They live in the old Kane house, next door to the Echolls mansion which didn't burn down and the Echolls family lives in. Wallace and Dick, Duncan's cousins, live in the mansion on the other side of the Kane Estate. Meg's parents will never see their grandchildren after they had spent years abusing Grace and it eventually led to her death. Duncan now runs Kane Software.  
**Dick/Mac: **

Are married. They have two children, Cassia and Kenya. Mac wasn't swapped at birth and is the twin sister of Madison Sinclair. Dick has won he's fair share of surfing competitions and Mac is Duncan's right hand man at Kane Software.

Wallace/Lizzie:

Jackie's plane crashed on the way to Brooklyn and after years of being single Wallace finally began dating Lizzie who he eventually married. They have a set of twins, Jackie and Darryl, and two girls, Alicia and Grace. Wallace is a famous basketball player and Lizzie is third in command at Kane Software.

**Weevil/Carmen:**

Weevil is the Kane's cousin but lost the right to be and 09er when his dad died. Though he is still accepted by he's close friends he is not accepted by anyone else. He lives in the 09er zip and is married to Carmen. They have a set of twins, Lilia and Felix, and a little girl, Kimmie.

**Trina/Lamb:**

Trina and Lamb are not horrible people. Lamb is a Mars by adoption (And yes i borrowed this idea from my lovely beta- isdonisgood). They are married with 2 children, Kayleigh and Keith. Lamb is Sheriff and Trina is a movie star.

**Children:**

Lilly, Lillian, Cassidy, Lynn, Kayleigh, Kenya, Lillia, Jackie, Darryl and Felix are in the same year at school. Keith, Kimmie, India, Cyprus, Alicia, Grace, Cassia and Blake are all the in the year below

**Lilly:**

Is dead. Aaron Echolls killed her. On her memorial it says: 'Lilly Kane will always be missed by Veronica, Logan, and Duncan. Fab Four Forever. Will never be forgotten by Meg, Mac, Wallace, Dick, Weevil, Darryl and Cassidy. Love always, xoxo.' The surnames where never engraved into the memorial so the children don't know who they are

**Cassidy/Keith/Darryl/Alicia:**

All died in a plane crash. They were on there way to arrest Woody Goodman for the violating and molesting of children. Cassidy and Darryl where among the children who where violated. Darryl was 15 at the time and Cassidy was 17. They both attended Neptune High. They have a shared memorial which says: 'Cassidy Casablancas and Daryl Fennel-Mars died in a plane crash. May they Rest in Peace. Loved forever by Veronica, Wallace, Dick, Logan, Duncan, Meg, Mac and Weevil.'

**Lynn (Logan's Mother):**

Was pushed of Coronado Bridge when she found out that Aaron had seduced and killed Lilly.

**It Starts?:**

This story starts when the children of our favourite characters start attending Neptune High. The older children are sophomore's and the younger children are freshmen. They all notice two memorials in the area where they have lunch. One is for Lilly and the other is for Darryl and Cassidy. They find it strange and decide to investigate and this leads them on a quest through their parents past...

**Please Review And Tell Me What You Think :)**


	2. Chapter 1 In The Quad

Explaining The Unexplained.

_Helloo :)_

_This Is Chapter 1. This Is The Scene Were They Find The Memorials In The Quad. I Also Forgot Too Tell You That Abel Never Needed Too Confess, Lynn Found Out Then Was Pushed, What Aaron Didn't Know Was Lynn Had Told Lamb And Logan. Also I May Have Forgotten Too Mention That Celeste Died._

_Enjoyy x _

It was the Thursday the 2nd of October and Lilly Kane, Lillian Echolls, Cassidy Echolls, Lynn Echolls, Kayleigh Lamb-Mars, Kenya Casablancas, Lillia Navarro, Jackie Fennel-Mars, Grace Fennel-Mars, Darryl Junior Fennel-Mars, Felix Navarro, Keith Lamb-Mars, Kimmie Navarro, Cyprus Echolls, India Echolls, Alicia Fennel-Mars, Cassia Casablancas, Blake Kane were all sitting down in the quad on the huge table. As far as anyone was concerned they rules the quad. Lilly Kane had her latest boy toy – which happened to be the heir of Casey Gant and Gia Goodman – Brandan Gant. His dad owned the major Gant Publications. He had inherited form his grandma, who passed away in 2004. Which was 10 years ago. Lilly was explaining too the youngers why there was a load of news vans at the gates.

"Well apparently, a girl was murdered when she was 17. She used too go to this school. She was murdered in 2003. It is her death anniversary tomorrow. I think our parents might know her. We could ask tonight. I always notice all our parents get upset around this time of year. Maybe they did know her. I wander what her name was?" Lilly blabbed on about. She then saw her younger sister Blake look at a stone on the wall. When Lilly noticed, she nudged her sister and asked "What's that Blake?"

Blake looked at her sister, she saw curiosity in her eyes. And said "It is a memorial stone, and Lilly she died on 3rd of October 2003. And the weird thing is Lilly. She was called Lilly Kane."

As Blake said that, everyone looked at her.

They walked over too the memorial and traced the letters with their fingers, as Lynn read out what it said. "Lilly Kane, Our Sister, Girlfriend, Cousin, Best Friend, Our Life. Murdered On October The 3rd 2003. Missed By Everyone, Big And Small. You Had Your Whole Life Ahead Of You, But It Was Snuffed By The Bastard Aaron Echolls. Our Life Was Too Good Too Be True. And Always In The Fab Four Forever: Logan E, Duncan K, Veronica K/M. But Will Be Missed By Meg M, Mac S, Wallace F/M, Dick C, Weevil N, Darryl F/M And Cassidy C. Love Always x"

"Wow!" Blake breathed. "Aaron Echolls? I have seen some of his movies in rental shop, but I went too pick it up and my dad told me never too touch that dvd ever. And my mum said that if I did I would be in trouble. He was a movie star and his killed a Lilly Kane. Aaron Echolls... I can't place the name."

As Blake said that she noticed Cassidy go pale. He had relised something and had whispered to Lynn and Lillian. They nodded and Lillian pulled her phone out her pocket and pushed two, then called. In their speak, 1 was their Clubhouse's phone, 2 was their parents, 3,4,5,6,7,8 and 9 were one sibling of each family. They were a close knot and you could never ever tear one away from the rest. So when Lillian got off the phone to her mum, she had a few tears down her cheeks. Cassidy went over too his little sister and said "Lillian Lilly Lynn Ronnie Cassia Echolls, why the hell are you crying?"

"It's (sniff) just that (sniff) Mum (hiccup) shouted at me (sniff/hiccup) and told me too stay away (sniff)and then she mumbled so I couldn't hear (sniff) like I should of. But what does (sniff) that mean?"

As glances crossed between the friends over this mysterious phone call Lillian had had with Veronica Echolls, wife of a movie star with a caring and gentle heart, had been shouting at her daughter about the dead Lilly Kane, but what they all noticed was Blake and Lynn talking to each other. It was normal, they never fought and they were friends, but it was a quiet talk, in a voice basically shouting: _We don't want you too hear. _Which they had all inherited from the parents. They were high up the 09er circle, they could pull every voice and facial expression known. But they only used them in public. Brandan just sat there playing with Lilly's hand, when Cyprus and India interrupted them.

"Umm, Lilly?" India started, but then looked at Brandan and then Lilly. Lilly caught on and sent Brandan too sit with Felix.

"Yes India, honey?" Lilly asked, concerned over her younger cousins tone. India and Cyprus looked up too Lilly and Lilly loved them equally. She cared about them and listened too what they had too say. She would never ever let anyone hurt them and generally worried about them 24/7. She cared so much because she was the first person too see them, apart from Logan and Veronica, and her grandparent Jake Kane. She was bored of waiting around with her cousins and her daddy and mummy and decided to wander off. She walked towards a door and saw her Auntie V holding a little girl and her Uncle Logan also holding a little girl. They hadn't named the babies yet and no one relised Lilly was there until she shouted out "Inda and Cypus! Kissy kissy Logie and VV" Veronica turned round too see her little niece was shouting out the names "Inda and Cypus, Inda and Cypus" around the room. Jake picked her up and gave her too Veronica who said "Lilly you have given me the names for your little cousins. India and Cyprus. Thank- You baby. Now we better get you back too Daddy. He will be worried." She had been told the story thousands of times, and each time it got more and more familiar. And that was why India and Cyprus were her favorite cousins. And it worried her to think something was happening to them.

"Well, you know every time we are around yours, and well, well Uncle D always says too mummy, 'She is getting more and more like Lilly. The sister she always was too us' and daddy laughed and said 'In at day, but out at night?' and Auntie M always says 'Yes' and then a small tear always falls down her and mummy's cheek. And our houses are all littered with pictures of a girl we have never met before with all our aunties/ uncles. And two other males, I think that might be Lilly and the people on the memorial over there." Cyprus said calmly, but wiping a tear of her cheek. "I think grandad killed our Auntie" she whispered so softly.

"I know CE. But that is who we are. Yeah. We will ask Auntie Mac and Uncle Dickie tonight yes? Our secret?"

"Yes Lilly," India whispered then her phone went off. It was the ring tone _The Man Who Can't Be Moved – The Script. _It was the song for the parents. It was their favorite song. What they kids didn't know was they had played this for Lilly Seniors funeral. The song was for all of the remaining Fab 4. Then Duncan and Veronica found out the secret and announced they were brother and sister, full-blood. In fact twins. And broke it up. Veronica was left at Keith Mars' door on night. Keith took her in and went too contact his sister, Celeste Kane, about tomorrow nights family dinner. Only too be answered by his Deputy/ Adopted Son Lamb answer. Telling him his sister had jumped off the bridge. It broke his heart, but he kept the little girl. Who he named Veronica, because Celeste's best friend was called Veronica. And she had died aged 19. Veronica was a full blood Kane. They only relised when they couldn't tell the difference between Lilly and Veronica and that Duncan and Veronica were born on the same day. And that Duncan's 'dead' twin was never even recorded dead, she had also left a hint with her lawyer. When Jake finally went to see Celeste's lawyer, he relised he had been stupid. He knew exactly who Duncan's 'dead' twin was. Veronica. Veronica who Duncan was dating. Jake had told Duncan in the calmest manner possible, but Duncan took it badly. He legged it too Argentina for the week. Jake had told Keith about his discovery, and asked Keith too find him. When Duncan returned, Veronica had asked him why he had run off. He kissed her and said, 'I am your brother Ronnie. I hope we can still be friends.' Veronica just laughed and said 'I knew, our uncle told me.' and Duncan asked 'Who's our uncle?' and Veronica replied with 'Keith Mars. And Duncan I would love too be your friend still. And I am delighted I am your twin sister! I am even changing my name too Veronica Kane-Mars.' Two weeks later, Meg was going out with Duncan. And Veronica had been too see Lilly's grave and asked permission too go out with Logan, and the answer must have been yes, because as soon as she came back from the graveyard she kissed Logan on the lips. Both of their dreams were coming true, through the good times and the bad.

Rumors ran around school that Veronica was trying too replace Lilly altogether. She had Lilly's name and Lilly's boyfriend. She was faking being a Kane, until Duncan came over too the starter of the rumor, Madison Sinclair, and slapped her. Mac, Madison's twin sister, was so ashamed that she, in her own way, got her revenge. Dick had thumped Veronica, he had learnt that one of his best friends was his cousin. And that she was also Duncan's twin sister. Weevil had also been surprised that Veronica was a Kane. A full blood one too, but no the less, he was happy for her. Anyone who disrespected Veronica would be in hospital. And around 10 people were. Logan would stay out of it, because Aaron would beat him if he got suspended from school, or even in the slightest trouble. Wallace was not happy either that his half-cousin was getting hell and severely warned people too back off, when they didn't they met Darryl and Cassidy's fists. Lamb, who was Veronica's step-cousin and also head deputy at the sheriff's station, would lock anyone who spread a slightest rumor in county lock-up for the night. It seemed too work. Everyone got used too Veronica being a Kane. It was old news. Veronica was not like Lilly, her older sister. She was making a change too the Kane name.

India had answered the phone, it was Auntie Mac.

"Hello, Mac!" India exclaimed in the phone.

"Hey (sniff) Any reporters at the school, babe?" Mac cried, this was the last day that Lilly Senior had been alive.

"Yes. Why would they bother us?" India asked.

"When they hear your surnames, especally you, Lilly, Blake, Cyprus, Lynn, Lillian and Cassidy. You will be crucified. Just keep on saying 'No Comment'"

"Yes Mac. I have too go now. Sorry. See you later" India called into the phone.

"Yes, Be nice too your mum and dad tomorrow. It will be a hard day tomorrow. Love you" Mac said and then heard the dial tone. India recalled her aunts last words, 'It will be a hard day tomorrow' kept replaying in her mind.

"India! India!" Grace called, "Miss India Lilly Alice Lynn Cyprus Echolls!"

"I hate it when you use that name, Miss Grace Lilly Alicia Jackie Mars-Fennel" India replayed playfully. "Anyway, what?!"

"We are going up too the ICT room, too find out about this Lilly Kane, Darryl Mars-Fennel and Cassidy Casablancas, you coming little sister?" Cyprus interrupted.

"Yes! Let me just phone Dad. He won't shout at me. When mum goes to shout at me, he frowns and pulls her next door and says 'You know I hate it when I see parents shouting at children' and she says 'And you go on about saying YOUR like Aaron'. So yeah. I will be up in 10" India calls out. She looks around and sees Felix, Keith, Darryl Junior and Cassidy are blue toothing songs on their phones, Lilly is in a heated pda session with Brandan. Blake and Lynn are still talking. Grace, Cyprus, Cassia, Alicia, Kayleigh, Lillia and Kenya are all making there way too the ICT block. And everyone else was going too their lockers or answering questions too other students who were interested in their Aunt Trina and Uncle Logan, Neptune's movie stars.

India picked up her phone and dialed her dads number. He answered straight away

"Hello India! How are you? The press hounding the school today?" her dad had asked.

"Yeah, Mac told me too ignore the reporters. So I am gonna treat them like the vultures." India replied, but before her dad could say anything else, he heard a voice in the background saying 'Logan Echolls too the stage please, Logan Echolls'

"Sorry India. I am on Oprah today with Aunt Trina, we are promoting our new movie, Take Me With You, love you lots India Lilly Lynn" her dad said too her.

"I love my name India Lilly Lynn. Thank – you, and good luck daddy. Love you too. See ya" and with that India put down the phone. She truly loved her name. India Lilly Lynn. She wasn't keen on the other 3 names, but that middle name she adored. The weird thing was that every girl in their family had the middle name Lilly-Lynn. India Lilly Lynn, Cyprus Lilly Lynn, Lillian Lilly Lynn, Lynn Lilly Lynn, Lilly Lilly Lynn, Blake Lilly Lynn, Cassia Lilly Lynn, Kenya Lilly Lynn, Jackie Lilly Lynn, Alicia Lilly Lynn, Grace Lilly Lynn, Lillia Lilly Lynn, Kayleigh Lilly Lynn, Meg Lilly Lynn, Mac Lilly Lynn, Trina Lilly Lynn, Carmen Lilly Lynn and Veronica Lilly Lynn. But why? And why all the boys had Darryl-Cassidy? She intended too find out. Her mum was Veronica Echolls, she could solve any case. And they all could if they worked as a team. They were very talented. India received a text from Cyprus saying that they had found something, so she walked across the quad too the ICT block to discover what they had found...

**This Is Chapter 1 Peoples. I Would Like Too Thank My Reviewers: isdonisgood, Misshay16 And Josielynn. You Made Me Smile. So This Is For Youu. LoVe Is A Difficult Thing Too Describe. LoVe Is Epic Babeess :) x**

**Please Review. I Promise Logan Will Come Along And Kiss You If You Do.**

**Maybe Even Dick. Or Taylor Lautner. Cos He Is FIT!**

**Mmmmmm :P**

**Please Ad Me On Facebook. I Am Charlottee Dalton-Godwin X. Just Type It In On The Search And Add Mee With The Code: Veronica Mars In The Personal Message Thingg :)**

**OK I Am Getting Annoied With The Email Thing So If This Don't Work It Is: charlottadalton yahoo . co .uk This Has Noo Spaces Btww :) x**

**LoVe Ideas Are Accepted. Any Things Youu Want In This Too. **


	3. Chapter 2 Finding Out

Explaining The Unexplained

_Heyy I Hope You Enjoyed The Last Chapter. It Took Me Quite A While Too Do Though. Just Too Let Yuu Knoee India Is Not The Main Character. I Know I Have A Lot Of Children In This Story, But I Intend Too Make Them All Speak. Lilly Is Going Too Dump Brandan. He Cheats On Her With Madison Sinclair And Sean(Who's Surname I Do Not Know)'s Daughter. Who Is The Groups Cousin, Who They Hate With Burning Passion. She Is Called Shiraz Bailey – Which They Named After They Got Drunk And Had The Child Out Of Wedlock. Shiraz Bailey Is A True Madison. A Full Flown Bitch. Who Also Does Anything Too Hurt Them All. So Bye Bye Brandan Rodney Gant. I Might Of Forgot Too Mention, All The Casablancas Kids Are Very Good At Hacking Computers. _

_Lots Of LoVee :) x_

_Charlottee X _

India started heading towards the ICT block when someone jumped out in front of her.

"Hello India Echolls. I am Susie. Is your mum and dad Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars-Kane?" a reporter had called too her.

"No Comment" India had replied, remembering what her aunt Mac had said earlier.

"Are you positive, have you heard of a Lilly Kane?" the reporter persisted.

"She said 'no bloody comment' you dingus!" a voice came from behind her.

India didn't know who was defending her till she turned around. It was none other than her older brother Cassidy.

"You are Cassidy Echolls, yes?" the reporter pried

"No Comment" Cassidy shouted. He was fuming with anger like his dad did when he was angry.

"Do you think your dad will kill your girlfriend?" the reporter remarked.

"Shut-Up! You don't know me or my family. I don't know who this Lilly Kane is, and why would my dad even kill any girlfriend I have ever had. So shut-up!" Cassidy shouted with his hands balled up so tightly that they were white. He was the eldest and always looked at for his family, so when anyone spoke lowly of them they would meet his fist.

"Just like you grandad then. But he never did it. Your mum knows that. She is a little slut, like all the Kanes. Even Lynn knows that she was lying. She was a whore though, never could keep Aaron pleased. Lilly Kane is a slut. And everyone is glad that she is dead!" the reporter shouted at him. But before Cassidy could do anything, a voice behind him spoke up.

"You shut-up about me and my family. Lilly might have been stupid, but she was not a slut. My sister was not a fucking slut. You know that. Aaron did have a fucking affair with her and did kill her, but that doesn't mean she was a slut. Lynn was not a whore. She was my mother – in – law. I only had two motherly figures she was one of the only I ever had. And don't you dare EVER refer too Logan like that. Don't you dare. EVER. And no one we know is glad that she is dead. So shut the fuck up. Stop bringing up shit from the past. Lilly had her whole life ahead of her. Not like Aaron, he beat Logan. Logan would come too me or Lilly with broken ribs, cigarette marks on his face, belt marks where he had been whipped, a broken nose, black eyes, broken arms or legs. We even heard Aaron beat Logan. He then sexually abused Trina. When she did something wrong he would... he would..." then the woman broke down into tears behind her massive _i'm-a-movie-stars-wife _sunglasses.

When Cassidy and India turned around they saw the whole quad staring at the person. When the person turned around they saw it was Veronica, their mum. She gave the finger too the reporter and jumped in Meg's limo. Which sped off, with Duncan glaring at the reporter. He was not happy that his brother-in-law/best friend and his sister-in-law/best friend's sister/wife's friend/his friend was being abused by Aaron, who was no longer referred too as father. And also angry at Veronica for shouting it out, too none other than the paparazzi at their children's school. This sure was going too be the main headline in tomorrows newspapers. But now they were going to have to answer lots of questions about Lilly, Aaron, Darryl, Cassidy, their past... It was going too be a nightmare. So Duncan reached into his trouser pocket and got out is LG Tokyo Lite and dialled a number he knew all too well.

"Hello Duncan, I haven't heard from you in a while. What have you been up to?" the voice snarled into the phone.

"Shut-Up, you'll never be the mum I wanted you too be, so shut your face. I want too know how dad is doing." Duncan replied into the phone. Veronica glanced at him. He just nodded. He was on the phone too Kendall Kane, their step-mum.

"He is doing well, DD. And no he is not going too lend you money too build the new tree house for my darling grandchildren." Kendall said all sugary sweetly. Duncan just rolled his eyes at his step-mum's nickname for him. She was hopeless. Even Lilly's were better.

"I said my name is not DD, you cow. And the tree house was built for the children 8 years ago" Duncan shouted into the phone, while Veronica chuckled at the stupid nickname their step mum had given her baby brother and that she had forgotten how long ago the tree house was built. While Meg just held onto the chair, trying too stop herself from getting a cramp from laughing too much at the interaction between her husband and his step-mum.

"Hey, just cause your daddy likes me better, doesn't mean that you can be horrible. I am now your official step-mum." she teased nastily into the phone.

"I do remember. You barred us from our own dad's wedding, which by the way, we did attend" he muttered into the phone.

"Well you now know how your daddy is, so please leave me alone, DD" Kendall snarled into the phone before hanging up. But Duncan just chucked his phone on the floor and shouted 'You stupid cow'. Which made Veronica laugh even more. They couldn't take take the children around Grandpa Kane's house, because Kendall would prance around the pool like she was a goddess, and with the boys being teens, they would happily oogle their step-grandmother any day.

Back at Neptune High Quad, Principal Clemmons had walked out too see what the commotion was about, only too see a familiar pupil driving off swearing at a reporter with her twin brother speeding off. Of course it was Veronica Kane-Mars, but she married Logan Echolls. Bad boy in his days, why she ever got off with him, he never knew. She should of gone off with someone better. Much better. Someone more considerate too her and her feelings. Not her dead sister's ex. Or her twin brothers best friend. It was wrong. Clemmons took down the registration number on the back of the limo. And went and asked the reporter what the hell she was doing on school premises. And why she was harassing two of the five Echolls kids.

"Cassidy Echolls and India Echolls, why am I not surprised?" Clemmons asked them blatantly.

"As you tell us every time, Our parents are Veronica Echolls-Mars-Kane and Logan Echolls, who when they were in their high school years were constantly in your office. Either because they were in trouble or they were called too discuss the tragedies in their life. Which we never knew what those tragedies were. Until possibly now. Lilly Kane. Our Auntie. She was murdered. By our grandad wasn't she?" Cassidy exclaimed.

"Maybe you should come inside?" Clemmons stated as India dialled Cyprus. When she got off the phone, she dialled Lilly and the others.

She got off the phone and said "They are waiting for us. And Cyprus and Lynn want too know why they heard our mum shouting about a man abusing our dad, Keith wants too know why the hell his mum was abused by the same man and Blake wants too know why her limo just sped off out of the gates and Lilly says 'Why couldn't we have been there seven minutes ago?' Come on then Cassidy."

They walked too the Principals office, on the way there everyone stared at them. One of the teachers, Miss Pomroy, the pep squad leader - who never liked any of them, apart from Shiraz-Bailey Sinclair. The groups bitchy cousin, who was never included, and no time soon was going too be – had glared at them and thought here comes the drama. When Lilly walked past she sneered "The almighty queens niece. Named after her. Way too go Duncan."

"You shut-up about my dad. And this Lilly Kane, she seemed quite nice to me. So shut it." Lilly sneered back.  
"Your telling me you have never heard of Lilly Kane?" Miss Pomroy asked with wide eyes.

"Yes! We haven't! I think our parents don't want too tell us." Lilly said, in a sad tone.

"Well Lilly was a slut. I am guessing they didn't want you too turn out like one." Miss Pomroy sneered. But Lilly knew better than retaliating, so she just walked off. This Lilly was known all over the school. She never knew why. She just was. Why, she was going too find out...

**Please Review :) x**


End file.
